Let Me Go
by bookiealchemist
Summary: "Red lips that spoke sexiness, a tight black skirt that stuck out her round ass…" Natsu just can't let go his girlfriend go dressed up like that to her friend's party without him, right? [Modern Day AU]


_**Let Me Go**_

* * *

 _"Red lips that spoke sexiness, a tight black skirt that stuck out her round ass..." Natsu just can't let go his girlfriend go dressed up like that to her friend's party without him, right? [Modern Day AU/Nalu]_

* * *

Natsu found it impossible to tear his eyes off her.

Ever since she stepped into his messy apartment, with only a light flower dress and some simple pink lipstick. There, around one hour ago, she had looked plain adorable. And as her boyfriend, he had done his job complimenting her and giving her light pecks on her lips.

But now, he had to put his hands inside his jeans pocket to stop the urge to touch her.

He should've been aware this could happen, when one day she asked him if he could give her a drive tonight to the party her friend Evergreen threw. He had been utterly upset when he realized he wasn't invited to the party, but she kept assuring,

"Natsu, you don't even know them. You'll be really bored there. Why would you want to go?"

"But," he kept insisting. "I wanna be with you! What if some creepy guys tries something with you? I wouldn't be there to punch him!"

There, she always rolled her pretty brown eyebrows, though he could see her smile. "I can do it well on my own. You teached me those ninjutsu techniques, right?"

So now the day of the costume party arrived, and he still wasn't allowed to go.

She had told him she would be going as a "sexy teacher", and he had to give her credits for doing justice at it.

She had stepped out of his room with a knowing smirk, and Natsu took it as a sign to check her out. He felt as his breath stopped when he got a look at her bun, with some locks of golden hair framing her face. His eyes widened as he looked over her white, almost translucent shirt with buttons opened up until her big chest.

He didn't want to talk about her long, creamy legs, because he would go on forever.

Red lips that spoke sexiness, a tight black skirt that stuck out her round ass... He looked at everything. Even those glasses she was wearing.

She looked freaking hot.

"So," she said playfully, "How do I look?"

He gulped, his mouth thirsty. "I wouldn't mind summer school with you."

She laughed like a goddess. "Close you mouth, Natsu."

Oh he loved it when she said his name.

"But Lucy," he whined, standing up from the couch he had been sitting. "Do you really have to go?"

She rolled her eyes. "I told Ever I was going, I wouldn't let her down now."

"But!" he said, walking to her. "Lucy, I'm staying all alone then!"

"Natsu, it's Saturday night and you're 21." Lucy said, walking away from him. "Go hang out with Gray or Gajeel."

"But I hate them!" he retorted.

"They're your best friends." Lucy opened the door of his bathroom.

"They're not!" Natsu argued, crossing his arms as he watched her. "And I want to be with you!"

She turned around to look at his eyes with a stern gaze. It was only turning him on more, but he wouldn't say that to her. "Let's do not have this conversation again. I am going."

"You'd be mad if I go to a party without you!" he tried to argue again, but he knew it was hopeless.

He watched as Lucy rolled her eyes. "First, I know all of your friends. Let me remind you we went to high school together. And second, I wouldn't be mad."

His shoulders slumped in defeat. "I know..."

Lucy gave him a sweet smile before entering the bathroom. Natsu's mouth opened at the view she gave him after leaning over the sink to get a closer look at whatever she was looking on her face. He eyed the tight skirt lifted up, tenting him to just go and look under, even if he already knew what he'd find.

Still, he never was one to deny what his needs.

He walked until he was standing behind her, his now hard crotch pressed against her backside. He heard her gasp, but before she could get away, he grabbed her by the hips and held her still.

"Natsu..." she said, her voice husky. Their eyes met through the mirror, and he held back a smug smirk when he noticed the dark lust in her brown orbs.

"Do you really want me to stay alone?" he asked, the fingers of his left hand playing dangerously with the hem of her skirt, eliciting a moan of her.

"Not fair," she hissed. Her hands gripped tightly the sink. "You'll ruin my costume before I can go to the party."

He chuckled. "Great then, so the other bastards wouldn't get to see you like this. Who are them, anyways?"

"College classmates," she said, closing her eyes.

"Oh," Natsu said, lifting her skirt with his playful hand, and finally getting the full view of her round, firm cheeks. The lacy, black panties were his favorites, and he had to bit back a moan.

This woman was born to be awesome and make him go crazy.

His fingers kept teasing her, playing with the tiny material that definitely not to cover her up. "So, future writes, uh?"

"Yes," she breathed.

In one quick motion, he pulled down her wet thong. Lucy gasped under him, biting her bottom lip. He introduced his fingers in her folds, closing his own eyes as he let his body take control.

"Why do you even want to go?" he said.

"I-I... promised Ever... _ughh Natsu_!" she said urgently, pushing her hips down to make his fingers go deeper.

"Just that?" he asked.

"Y-Yes." she answered, her voice shaking alongside her.

"Then you just could call her and tell her you're not going," Natsu said, feeling as if he was near to winning the battle. Maybe she'd stay if he kept asking her...

"No!" she said. Well, it was close.

He pouted, "Why not?"

"Natsu, I'm not letting her down." she said.

Frowning, Natsu curled his fingers, touching that sweet spot inside her that drove her insane. Effectively, she cried out loud his name and the muscles clenched around his hand. They moaned in unison.

"Fine then." Natsu said, sighing. He should've known better that to fight her verbally. She was very stubborn when she wanted to be, and heck, he even loved her for it.

But, even as upset as he was, he wasn't one to let things unfinished. He introduced a third finger inside her, and repeatedly hit that spot. As always, she let out wonderful sounds that would give him sweet dreams. He continued the fast rhythm until her legs shook uncontrollably, her breath became more erratic and her cheeks turned pink. He had enough experience with her to know what that meant; she only needed a little push to fall apart.

With his other hand, he traced funny patterns in her skin until he arrived to her pussy. He played and pinched it, murmuring sweet nothings into her ear before sucking on it. It was enough to make her scream and become undone in his arms.

He held her until her breath stabilized. Closing her eyes, Lucy threw her head over his broad shoulder. He took advantage and buried his face in her neck, smelling her strawberry scent.

"You know," Lucy said quietly. "I'm still going to the party."

Groaning, he said, "Urgh. You're more hard headed than me."

Laughing, "I know that already." She turned around in his arms, placing each hand on both sides of his face, caressing his strong jaw. "I left you dinner in the fridge, silly. Now you will not burn the house down."

Rolling his eyes, he murmured, "That wasn't on purpose."

She giggled before she let go of him, and he left the bathroom as she accommodated her clothes.

"Shall we go now?" Natsu asked her, his car keys twirling around the same fingers that had been inside her moments before. She licked her lips before following him.

"Let's go," she said. Lucy grabbed her jacket before exiting the small apartment after her boyfriend -when an idea popped in her mind.

Smirking, she hugged him from behind tightly. She tiptoed, placing her lips against his ear.

"I'll give you some lessons after it. So you better study hard for the exam."

She could sense him grinning, "Now, I'm all fired up."

* * *

 _ **Sorry if this sucks, it's my first time writing something like this. Forgive my bad grammar, typos or OOCness. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you could enjoy it!**_


End file.
